Witches of the Elements Book 11: Blue Sapphire
by Darkerangel
Summary: [Season 3: Lights of Aurora Saga] Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, and IT is coming.
1. Episode 1: Calm Before The Storm

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3 Part 1 of **W.O.T.E**: _Lights of Aurora Saga_

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

_Season Finale: W.O.T.E – Part 1: Lights of Aurora_

**Episode 1: Calm Before The Storm**

Angela Summers' blue hair covered her face, only to move when the wind felt like blowing. She dug her toes deeper into the sand, as the waves crashed into them. The water felt cool against her caramel skin along with the hands that was around her. Angela's blue eyes gazed at the wondrous sight of Th'rial's body of water, full of life and ancient mystery.

"It calls to you, you know?" His moist lips ran down her neck. A silent gasp escaped from her mouth as he stroked her bar arm downward gently. Soon after, he stood up and began walking toward the water. She moved the hair from her face, realizing that the wind suddenly dipped. The sounds of the waves crashing died down as if on command. It was as if everything all of a sudden went quiet. Birds ceased to sing as they flew toward shelter. After a couple of minutes the air shift direction, bringing with it a line up of clouds portentously appearing from the horizon.

"The choice is yours. Choose…"

* * *

**[Present Day] **

Angela Summers began tying her long blue hair into a ponytail and then planted her chin on her hand, resting it as she scanned the throne room.

"This is so exciting," said Angela with pep.

"Yezir," added Jenna, using a slang term meaning yes. Jennafer Sanchez had black hair in a spiky Mohawk-style. She also had hazel eyes, darting them at the others. The gang got word of Queen Aureka's delivery and opened the portal to Th'rial.

"Do you guys think she's having a boy or a girl?" asked Trista Washington while all four of them looked at her oddly. She flicked back her blonde hair as her green eyes looked in Jenna's direction when she commented,

"I swear, sometimes you say the blondest things."

"Then don't answer bitch," lashed Trista.

"I don't answer to you anyways tramp," Jenna lashed right back. Angela rolled her eyes, thinking how to this day, she cannot comprehend Jenna's and Trista's friendship. If you can call it that, because they argue with each other all them time.

"Seriously you guys? Now, out of all days?" asked Travis. Travis Ka'Harris was the leader of the team with spike up silver hair and silver eyes. "We've known each other for what, three years now—."

"Okay and? I told you chicos that I didn't like the skank in the first place," Jenna stated.

"Oh, but you hangout with Daloris Hawke?" questioned Trista. Zachariah Summers who shook his head at the two had red eyes and black hair with red streaks spiked downward is the two-minute-older brother of Angela.

"Daloris is cool peoples at times. She's not as fake like your ass," said Jenna.

"Aw, thank you," said Trista while touching her heart. Jenna just grumbled in frustration. Angela giggled, having to admit to herself that Trista has a way of turning a negative into a self absorb positive. Angela turned her head seeing King Dycoon pacing back and forth. She couldn't imagine what was happening in that man's head. King of a planetary kingdom through marriage and now a soon to be father, must be weighing on his mind.

The gang stood up and head over where he was pacing.

"This is it," he said to them nervously. The door cracked open as a caretaker came out to greet them with a bow.

"Congratulation my lord, it is a healthy boy."

"Yeee!" shouted both Angela and Trista at the same time while Zac, Jenna, and Travis gave each other high fives.

"AHH!" screamed Aureka. The caretaker eyes widen in concern as she ran back, closing the door behind.

"What's going on?" shouted Dycoon. The wait became tensed to the point where Dycoon was about to head in, when the caretaker returned. However she had a shocking look on her face.

"Umm Sire…it's a girl. You are the proud father of twins." All six of them dropped their mouths.

"Whoaaa!" shouted Angela, catching Dycoon who passed out from the incredible news. Because it happened so suddenly, Angela was unable to brace herself, while sticking out her tongue as she was slowly going down with him herself because of his weight. "Uh guys—some help please…"

An hour later, each of them entered the room where the delivery took place. It just consisted of a bed that had curtains, stations such as a small tub, linens, and sunlight. There on the bed in Queen Aureka's left arm was a baby boy with the Royal Family Crest imprinted on his forehead.

"Aww," said Angela. On the right arm was a baby girl. Travis pulled Zac aside and whispered,

"Dude, I thought it was supposed to be a boy only?"

"Leo didn't say he was an only child though," Zac mentioned.

"Yeah but, if he came here to alter the future, everything would have changed, so why not mention it?" Travis pressed him.

"Well since you added that part, I'm now wondering…"

"Wondering? Wondering what?" Travis continued to press.

"Well if the baby wasn't actually supposed to be, then something has or is altering our present-time further," Zac concluded.

"Sooo, what are their names?" asked Trista. King Dycoon and Queen Aureka looked at each other before answering.

"Well, this little guy is Prince Leo Micah Leonne' Vanderama (Lee-o My-kah Lee-o-nay Van-der-rom-a)," said King Dycoon. "While this sweetie is Princess Hyliseia Chavez Leonne' Vanderama (High-lee-c-a Cha-vezz Lee-o-nay Van-der-rom-a)." Angela had forgotten that the child takes the last name of both the mother and father.

* * *

**So this is it, the SEASON FINALE of this series. Hope you guys will enjoy.**

**9/16/13 UPDATE: It's been a LONG while since I been here, but during my absent, I have revamp (edited, inserted new things such as names and colors, etc) into the series so for those who have followed the series back in the past, some things have changed so just comment or PM me if you have questions. **

**Thanks. **


	2. Episode 2: Senior Year!

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 2: Senior Year!**

A few months later on Earth, Angela arrived at the front steps to Lavin High School. She was wearing dark blue knee-high laced-up boots with some black stockings and a dark blue/black checkered shirt. Along with a white blouse, plus the key that Syrus placed on her. The key was shaped like a silver skeleton key with a big base with a picture of a rose on it and it dangled down passed her collarbone as she undid two buttons.

"Hey gurl hey!"

"Work Trista, doing it for the gods honey!" Angela expressed dramatically, fueling Trista as she twirled. She had her blonde hair in waves, wearing heels that cut off at the ankles, short black shirt and a questionable see-through pink top. They gave each other hugs,

"We're seniors!" Ahh!" they screamed with joy.

"Hell yeah ladies, we rule this school," jumped in Zac, placing both of his arms around them. He had his hair the same style, but the sides had been shaved off, green button shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Whoa!" said Angela shockingly as Jenna approached them from the drop off lane.

"…you have hair," said Trista as Angela tapped her arm. Jenna's hair had grown so much it went down to her shoulders. Her black hair was afro-like in terms of dome-shape, but her hair itself was curly in skinny curls. Along with a black top that showed her tone stomach, multi-pocket black pants, spike gloves and combat boots.

"You see this shit," Jenna cussed while pointing to her hair. "I just cut this, two hours ago! I swear my hair is literally growing like grass all of a sudden." Zac removed his arms and said,

"Well…King Dycoon mentioned before we left that our powers and abilities would grow and evolve as we transition into adulthood."

"Bottom line, control your powers girl," teased Angela.

"Well screw the both of you. Do you know how much time and effort it takes for me to not look like her," Jenna said, pointing at Trista.

"Hun, you wish you could be me," taunted Trista. Before Jenna could respond, Angela wanted to know where Travis was. They scan the swarm of students heading in, but found no luck in seeing a silver haired boy.

"And just how is your man by the way?" Trista asked Jenna curiously.

"For the last time, Tysim is not my man, boo, or boyfriend!" she told her. Tysim and Jenna hooked up a couple of times back her freshman year. Tysim was into the criminal industry and had Jenna set up. She cut him off and has never looked back. Jenna continued her comment, but her voice started to become drown out by the baring sound of a motorcycle. One candy apple red Suzuki Motorcycle rolled up by the school, parking in the bike section. The person in leather shut the bike off and swung their leg over to get off. They took off the helmet revealing a young woman of Asian decent, shaking her shoulder length raven hair in slow motion. The female headed up the stair,

"Who is that?" asked Zac, interested.

"Hmmm—no clue," said Trista. Trista being popular had a profile on almost everyone that attended the school. "Hold up, isn't that Frost? Granted she's in normal clothing, but I never forget a face."

"Is she really going to school here? Why and how?" asked Jenna.

"I'm so not about that life, I don't even want to know. Well you guys, go and mingle with the new blood that's rolling in here. I got to go," attempted Angela as a joke. Angela secretly wanted nothing to do with Frost. Angela at the time dated Frost's brother Blitz who took a hit that was meant for Angela and died. Frost has been blaming Angela for his death ever since, thus having a vendetta against her. While Angela has witnessed the coldness in her, Zac on the hold hand has witnessed warmth.


	3. Episode 3: The Man In White

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 3: The Man in White**

Angela broke away from them and went to search for her locker inside the school.

"Yo Travis!" she yelled, trying to catch him. He turned around and ran over toward her. He was wearing a gray undershirt with a blue button top, some dark blue pants along with a pair of blue and white Nikes.

"Sup?" he asked her.

"I swear, Dycoon tried to kill us that first month of summer vacation," she said to him. "Again!"

"No kidding. All that training all day, everyday. summer came and went," he agreed.

"One good thing came out of it. The babies are so adorable," Angela said with glee.

"Yeah, they are pretty cute. Hey, this is me," he said, pointing to a locker across from them.

"Ange?" Angela turned around seeing a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kells?"

"Oh my gosh! How are you?" she asked excitedly, giving Angela a hug.

"I'm good. I haven't seen you in like forever," Angela teased. "Oh Travis, this is my good friend from back in the days of middle school."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"As you should know, basically the way our system works is that you can go to one of the three main high schools: Lavin where we attend, Daloris went to La'nanita, and Kells attended Lakeshire," Angela explained.

"Look, I have to run, but we'll catch up," Kelly smiled. She waved and headed into the crowd. Angela was about to return in search for her locker when her brother came over to them.

"Was that Kelly?" he asked Angela.

"I know right?" confirmed Angela.

"Did you tell her yet?" Zac whispered to the Travis.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Travis has a huge crush on—OUCH!" he squeaked when Travis touched his arm with his finger, shocking him.

"Pause, rewind. Crush say whad?" she hammered.

"Crush? Did I say crush? I meant…cru—nch. It's a too new of a word for it to be hip yet," Zac said, trying to cover his tracks. Only thing Travis could do was slapped his head with the palm of his head.

"Uhuh, I'll just get the scoop later," she said. Though she meant it as a joke, she could read that Travis was annoyed. "Well anyway boys, I'll let you two chitchat for I have a locker to find."

Angela left the fellas and followed up on her search for her locker. Familiar faces followed by new faces filled the halls. Angel couldn't believe that this will be the last year she would walk through these halls again. Though the school itself holds so many memories, some memories she would like to forget…or at least let go of. She found her locker a crossed from one of the drinking fountains. Though not a bad spot to be at, the best locker location for seniors was by the greenery room. She turned her card number over which had the combination code and proceeded to open the lock with it.

"I am looking for a gul..." Clear as day, Angela heard the British accent of a male that cut through the noise of the hallways. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up so which intrigued her to slowly turned around seeing a very tall bleach blonde haired man a few feet back behind her. He was wearing a full white pressed suit and everything else from his shoes to his pants was all white. The only thing that wasn't was the black glove on his right hand.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"I said I'm looking for a gul. Hair blue as the ocean, eyes blue as the sky, skin smooth as caramel," he continued. Angela looked at him funny when he started to say those things. It then caught her attention that the students in the hallway began moving slow. "Able to will the powers of water, able to move objects with her hands." He began to move forward,

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. Her breathing increased after just now picking up his presence that was rushing at her with ever step he made forward. She scanned the halls, not sure if she should use her powers out in the open like this. She hadn't felt a vibe like this for a long time.

"I have been called many things in my lifetime. But for now you and your friends can call me Kessel."

"Kessel? What do you want?" she asked.

"Angela Summers…such a lovely gul you are," he praised.

"How…how do you know my name?" His presence she was feeling increased into a force that surrounded her in a ghoulish personification of the only thing she could describe as evil. This is usually called a territorial presence.

"You see, we've been watching you very carefully Angela Summers…the witch that got away from a Witch Stalker," he said steadily. Angela had widened her eyes, remembering three years ago she caught the attention of a Witch Stalker and survived. "I am Kessel, one of the four CEOs of The Azaxtrix Council. I believe a few years ago you came in contact with one of my…how you say, employees named Hazar?" he explained.

Before Angela could react, Kessel opened his right hand, sending Angela against the lockers. With her arms up over her head, they locked in place, unable to be moved.

"Nonono," said Kessel, closing his right hand so that his fingers touched his thumb. Angela's mouth completely closed shut. With her hands bound and unable to speak, she was defenseless.

"Normally I would leave you with a warning, but you and people like you are a threat," he said. While extending, he open up his left hand and started to reach over to touch her chest. Angela tried to scream, but couldn't. Kessel began reaching for her Crystal Heart, Angela tried to scream for help, but couldn't. Kessel was aiming for her Crystal Heart when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. His clear eyes darted behind his clear glasses, to the right as he felt the territorial presence other than his own.

In the immediate instant, Angela's key around her neck started to glow, repelling Kessel's assault.

"Most unexpected. Two on one is just not fair love. We'll meet again real soon Ms. Summers," he said. Angela fell to the floor, gasping for air. She looked up and saw that Kessel was gone as time resumed. She then felt the second territorial presence of another, which triggered her senses to find the source. Her insight twist and turned through the halls, till it reached what felt like the embodiment of a female, wearing a leather jacket with her back against a wall. Angel passed out, unable to clear up what she suddenly picked up.

[[For those of you who doesn't remember, go back to S1B3. ^.^ Kessel has been watching.]]


	4. Episode 4: Trista For President

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 4: Trista For President**

"**The** Azaxtrix Council?" asked Zac.

"Wait, wait, you're suggesting this…_guy_ in white is the leader of the Witch Stalkers?" asked Travis. Angela found herself in the nurse's office. Nothing was physically broken, she however was just a little shaken up.

"Not _the_ leader, but _a _CEO share holder. Four total," Angela corrected.

"We should speak with King Dycoon about this. Magick Shop it is then," said Travis.

"Where are the girls?" Zac asked, looking around.

"I dunno, but I assume they haven't heard yet," Angela said. "Let me tell them though."

"Are you sure?" asked Travis.

"I'm good. It's just…I dunno. It was like seeing death right in front of me all over again. He was inches away from my Crystal Heart and something else caught his attention, but I don't remember what," said Angela, getting off the table bed.

_"Something else distracted him?"_ thought Travis.

**Angela** got permission from the nurse who assumed her condition was the result of first day jitters. She checked out her schedule again and headed toward the cafeteria where she grabbed herself a food tray. The cafeteria had a lower level and an upper (4-steps) level and it was filled with both round tables and rectangular tables. When you walk in, where you get your food is to left while the snack store was further right. The food line displayed fish sticks, mac & cheese, milk, and a brownie or grapes. After she paid for her lunch, she saw Trista and Jenna sitting within the lower level, second row.

"I just got the text from Zac, so what happened to you?" asked Trista.

"World greatest brother I got," Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh same old. Found locker, got attacked by the forces of evil, nothing out of the ordinary," Angela joked.

"Come again?" asked Jenna puzzled. Wanting to know the details.

"I'll explain later, we're meeting at the Magick Shop after school 'aight," Angela informed.

"Ohh, to see _your_ boo," giggled Jenna.

"Ooo, you _tried_ it," said Angela, making a clicking noise with her tongue. Angela caught Jenna_"trying"_ to throw a smart aleck remark about her. Since Dycoon became crowned, him staying in Th'rial became a must, so he handed the responsibilities of the shop to Syru. This allowed him interaction between both worlds.

"Eww, after school might not work for me. Your girl that is she, is running for Class President," Trista said with such glee, showing her pearly whites. Jenna spat out her milk, chocking from the news.

"You're serious?" asked Angela, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought to myself after four freaking years of work, why shouldn't I run? Do you know how many hours I put in to getting my popularity to the where it is at now? Having the class president title under my belt is everything to me…that and prom," she said.

"Well Trista, I'm happy for you, but you are aware of something called an Elemental Warrior right? So how are you going to fit class president into your schedule?" stressed Angela who wanted to know.

"I—well, haven't thought that far, but when I become class president you guys are going to have to tell me these meetings a head of time so I can fit you into my schedule," she said while digging in her purse. She found her compact mirror and began looking at herself, fixing her hair.

"Knock, knock, knock!" Daloris butted in, knocking on the table with her knuckles. She had her black hair in thick curls, lilac eyes, and brown skin wearing pick/white sneaker, dark jeans, and purple/pink top with her name designed into it. "So is it true? Rumor has it you're running for class president? Part of me is hoping it's not because what a scary day that would be."

"Uhh, you really _tried_ it. Catch fire, how's that for an answer," Trista said, basically telling Daloris to go to hell.

"Yes she is Daloris, will that be a problem?" Angela asked.

"Pfft, in that case I guess I have no choice but to look forward to it then…good luck," Darlois said and headed back to her table.

"What did she mean by that?" Trista asked them.

"She was being polite," said Angela, taking a bite of a fish stick.

"Not to stir the pot, because I would _neva_," Jenna said in a southern accent. "However, are you even aware that Daloris is also running for class presidency too?" added Jenna. Trista closed the compact so fast it made no click noise.

"Wait what?" she asked.

"Now would I lie about something that means dear and true to your heart?" said Jenna, giving her the puppy dog look.

"Trista, where are you going?" asked Angela when Trista stood up, heading for away from their table,

"She is such a shady tree," Trista said, walking over toward Daloris' table.

"A shady what?" asked Angela.

"She has grown, she is so shady that she has grown into the shade tree. You expect her to blossom and when she blossoms, she's blossoming with mess," explained Jenna. "Trista just might be on to something though. Because isn't that Kamilla?" Jenna asked while pointing. Daloris sat next to Kamillia along with two other people.

"The one at the end who's rocking the Ke$ha look? Wow that is Kamilla Dukes. Didn't she go to juvie for like half of a semester?" Angela asked, now curious.

"Girl had some issues," Jenna said.

"C'mon," said Angela, dragging Jenna to where Trista was now. When the two came over, all three were greeted by stares.

"Hi, I'm Trista Washington, soon to be class president. I hope I can count on you guys for votes." The Asian girl with the leather jacket rolled her eyes. Angela recognized that she was the one they saw outside that road the motorcycle.

"They're not voting," interject Daloris.

"What do you mean?" asked Trista.

"Let me reword that. They are not voting…for you. They are voting for me," she said with a smile. Angela, Jenna, and Trista looked at her and arched their right eyebrow.

"Damn, it's like that?" said Jenna, breaking the ice.

"After seeing Trista name on the possible listing, it boosted the chance for me to possibly humiliate her in front of the entire school when they vote for me, the badest bitch up in here. My social statist is far better," said Daloris.

"And this is where you're a little slow so let me speed you up on things. Daloris, you may think you're all big and bad, but trust…I am the Queen bitch up in this school because I'm fabulous. Do not step to me because I will take you down," Trista expressed. "For four years of working my ass off I refuse to let some broke down popcorn-hoe get in my way." Daloris stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"We're leaving," said Achica, standing up.

"Rude much," mumbled Jenna.

"Oh sweetie, you haven't seen rude…yet" Achica said with venom

"Okay you know what. I'm going to remove myself from this conversation before I _blowup_ on your ass. She better get right because she gets checked," Jenna exhaled. Achica chuckled and asked,

"Who's gone check me sweetie?"

"Right! Umm, it was nice meeting you guys," said Angel, grabbing Jenna by the arm.

"We should really do this again sometime soon," agreed Trista, trying to shove Jenna out. They knew tick-tick-boom, Jenna was about to blow. As Jenna was being forced away from the table, she reached out and grabbed an open carton of milk and jerked it, drenching Achica in milk as everyone from that side of the table jumped up.

"Dammnn," said Angela and Trista at the same time. Without hesitating, Achica grabbed her milk and tossed it at Jenna, coating her in milk also. Jenna decided to slam the empty milk carton down at Achica and without thinking, she flipped Achica's entire lunch tray all over in Achica's direction.

"FOOD FIGHT!" people began to shout all throughout the cafeteria.


	5. Episode 5: Competion Ensues

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 5: Competion Ensues**

Trista and Angela held onto Jenna to restrain her before she lost it further and use her power.

"You're on my list bitch! I am the wrong one!" Jenna shouted over the cheers the students were screaming as food started flying back and forth. They decided to drag her into the bathroom.

"DONE! She's done," Jenna continued raging.

"You just met the girl," Angela reminded while grabbing some paper towels.

"Okay and? She is dead to me. If she says one thing to me, believe it, I'm poppin' off on her ass," assured Jenna.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now hold still," said Trista. Angela waved her hand and water drenched Jenna, washing off the milk. Trista did the same as a vast gust of wind right into Jenna, drying her off. Angela then used the towels to finish the job.

**Between** the dimensions of the Milky Way Galaxy & the Aurora Galaxy, an enormous saucer spaceship, that was half real, and half composed of empty red gridlines, which rotated along with the spaceship as it rotated slowly. Dubbed the Gilgalus (Gill-Ga-Less).

**While** back on Earth at Lavin High, security guards came in and broke up the food fight. Angela walked with Jenna to the gym room.

"Oh! Look, look!" Jenna said excitedly, pulling on Angela's arm.

"…a piece of paper… Happy, happy, joy, joy," said Angela, not impressed.

"Not just any paper. That's the sign up sheet that will determine who's going to be this year's dance captain," she explained. It was actually on the dance floor how Angela met Jenna.

"Ah," said Angela as she approached the sheet. "Well sign up then. No one deserves that spot more than you."

"I wouldn't bet on that." They turned around seeing an Asian guy behind them. "Hiiii," he said to them. He then reached over and grabbed Jenna's hand, "I'm Ryo-Al Subaki." Jenna quickly pulled her hand away from him when he attempted to kiss the back of her hand. "I already heard you've met Achica Subaki, my sister."

"Sister?" they both said at the same time. At first glace you wouldn't had guessed that they were brother and sister, it was like night and day. Ryo-Al had bleach blond hair, light skin coloring and dark eyes. Achica had more of a tan to her completion, jet-black hair with the lower length having a more red-ish tent to it, and dark eyes.

"I'm nothing like her, but what can I say, I'm the best of the best in this field and when I become dance captain, feel honored that I choose you to be my dance partner," said Ryo-Al, walking over to the doorway, placing his back against it. He gave Jenna a sly smile.

"Come again?" asked Jenna suspiciously.

"Look kid, I don't know you and you might have _been_ the best, but at this school Jenna has this," said Angela.

"You are not becoming dance captain, that title belongs to me," Jenna said with vigor.

"You're feisty. I like that in a woman." Jenna was so caught off by the comment; it took her a minute to notice Ryo-Al taking out a pin and writing his name on the sign-in sheet. Angela handed Jenna a pin so that Jenna could sign her name also.

"Ladies first," said Ryo-Al, opening the right side door to the gym. Jenna handed the pin back to Angela, but before Jenna stepped in, she glanced at Ryo-Al and whispered,

"You got balls…I like that in a man." Jenna proceeded into the gym through the door on the left side instead.


	6. Episode 6: Les Twins

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 6: Les Twins**

After school the gang met up at the Magick Shop. When you enter, it was like a mystical maze of books. The right side entrance had a New Age section while more in the back had the ancient books. There are tables in-between certain sections and one being in front of the check out counter.

Angela made her way to the back and turned the corner seeing a tanned sleeveless guy with brown hair, lifting white boxes that contained a new shipment of books. He picked it up and hauled it to another, stacking them on top of each other.

"Hey stranger," she called him. His turquoise eyes looked up, seeing the embodiment of an angelic goddess. He placed the box down and took a couple of steps forward,

"My _angel_ of the sea," he said suavely. His hand brushed against her arm, which caused a shiver to run down Angela's body. Syrus pressed himself closer on her, his warm breath brushing against her cheek. Temptation was strong; Angela couldn't hold herself back anymore and pressed her lips onto his deeply. He grabbed her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. She lost herself for a moment within his presence as their lips moved with each other, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

"Ewww," said Zac, stopping in his tracks. The sight of his sister kissing another dude, let alone a merman grossed him out. Everyone else crashed into Zac from his sudden halt.

"Oh my…" said Trista in a fake British accent, raising her sunglasses up from her face to see a clearer picture. Syrus quickly removed himself off of Angela who now felt really embarrassed.

"Zachariah Summers!" she screamed.

"Ooo, full name," teased Travis, patting Zac's shoulder. Zac wasn't too into his actual name and the way Angela blurted out his full name turned it into a threat.

"Sleep with one eye open," advised Jenna, passing by Zac for a table.

All five of them took the back exit where there was a private yard behind the store. Travis rattled his charm bracelet and held it out,

"_Crossover_," he shouted. A portal of swirling colors opened up in front of them and when they stepped through, it crossed them over from the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy to the planet Th'rial in the Aurora Galaxy. The planet of Th'rial was completely different from Earth and yet still presented some similar qualities. The environment was much greener with vast landscapes. Ever since Aureka became queen, Imperial City has become the heart of the planet and it is there the Royal Family ruled. The gang arrived at the castle and proceeded to search for King Dycoon. They found out that he was consulting with some people who didn't look like they were from the kingdom. When they left he spotted them and motioned them over.

"How are you all?" he asked them.

"Been better," mumbled Anglea.

"By your tone, did something happen?" he asked. He called for Aureka who came out of the nursery and greeted each of them with a hug.

"We have a bit of a situation. A man named Kessel attacked Angela during school," Travis started.

"He claimed to be part of a council that is responsible for Witch Stalkers," Angela added.

"Kessel?" said Queen Aureka.

"Hmm…why does that name sound so familiar to me?' King Dycoon asked himself. They started walking to the thrown room when suddenly the entire palace began shaking violently. It was as if someone grabbed the planet and was playing basektball.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jenna.

"Something is entering our time stream," Zac came up with. From his ability, he sensed a penetrating force.

"Again?" asked Trista.

The evening air instantly felt heavy as bright flashes began connecting space and time.

"The babies," cried Queen Aureka, but before they were able to head for the nursery, what looked like lightning, crackled next to them, leaping from wall to wall. The wind started pulling them in, causing everyone to hold onto one another when the final thunderous roar burst, knocking everybody down to the floor. When the mist cleared, what stood before them was two people.

The male had a short cut wild hairstyle, but his hair was a rainbow-ish color just like Queen Aureka's and his eyes were gray just like King Dycoon's. Attach to his left ear was an earring, thin shaped diamond with the bottom being wrapped in delicate silver, adorned by the beautiful glimmer of it. The top dangled from a chain loosely, as if kept in check by the very fabric of time, crowned with silver filigree, locking the beauty of the diamond in place.

The female had short curly hair that went below her jawbone, but her hair was a white color just like King Dycoon's and her eyes were colorful just like Queen Aureka's. Attach to her back was a sword that match Dycoon's Katano sword.

"…well that went well," said the girl.

"This would have never happened if you would have followed through with the plan," said the guy.

"So wait, you're saying this is my fault? Really?" asked the girl, looking at the boy up and down.

"We're here aren't we," he mumbled while folding his arms, in which the girl gasped,

"You take that back!"

"Hyliseia?" spoke Queen Aureka, getting up off of the floor.

"Leon?" said King Dycoon, puzzled as well. The two turned away from each other and slapped on a fake smile,

"Mom, hi! Please, call me Hylis."

"Dad, hi! By all means, call me Leo."

"What are the two of you doing here…or should I say in this time?" Queen Aureka asked them.

"Big bro here used the White Diamond Crystal on the Codex," tattled Hylis.

"What!" shouted King Dycoon.

"The co-whatca?" Jenna wanted to know so she chimed in.

"You, you guys don't know of the Codex do you?" Queen Aureka asked them. "The Codex contains every event taken place thus far."

"So think of it as a history book of past events,' Dycoon added.

"The main thing is that we're going to be here…for a while," said Leo.

"SHUT UP! Are these _the_ legendary Elemental Warriors?" Hyslis gasped with excitement.

"The one and only," Angela said sarcastically while pointing at the group.


	7. Episode 7: Keep it on Hush

((Five warriors discovered that they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and protect the princess and prince from the intergalactic entity known as Anomali. It hungers for the Essences of the Anointed Beings, in search for one of the most powerful artifacts in the galaxy called the Star of the Cosmos. It "can make everyone you love disappear…disappear…forever…"))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 7: Keep it on Hush**

They talked a little bit more before the gang returned back to Earth. King Dycoon would look more into Kessel while the twins traveled with them. All seven of them crossed over, exiting out the portal that brought them back to the Magic Shop's backyard.

"So…this is Earth," said Hylis, unimpressed.

"It's just the backyard of the shop," said Angela. Leo looked over at Hylis and then brought his hand down which caused time to pause, trapping the five of them within it.

"Wow, they…really do look like them," Hylis mentioned as she walked around the five them.

"Tell me about it. Now I see where he got his blue hair from," added Leo.

"But it's strange. They apparently were around and yet growing up I barely remember them well," said Hylis, placing the tip of her pointer finger on her chin.

"Out of all the time frames, the Codex brought us here," said Leo.

"You got the Holo'tool?" Hylis asked him. The Holo'tool was a device Leo wore on his wrist and it was able to bring up a holographic image of the Codex. When the light blue image of a book appeared, he used his other fighter to flick through the text.

"According to this, there is a building up ahead that will become their second base of operations. It's needed," Leo told his sister. He retracted the Holo'tool back and waved his hand as time resumed as if nothing happened so the gang took them inside and took a seat at the tables in front of the back counter.

"Sooo—are we to protect you guys or something?" Trista wondered.

"Trista," murmured Angela.

"What! I'm just saying. Protecting Aureka and Dycoon is a full time job, now looks like we just got overtime," Trista explained herself.

"Well, we are suppose to protect the Royal Family line…and they are it," clarified Travis.

"Well actually, we would like it for you guys to continue doing what you would do normally," Hylis said.

"What she means is don't worry about us. Continue to protect little Leon and little Hyliseia," Leo clarified. "We can protect ourselves."

"Is that so? What else can you guys tell us?" Jenna asked while planting her boots on the table.

"Do know, there is only so much we can do and say to you all without it ultimately changing the entire future…in other words, our timeline," Leo informed them.

"Really Trista?" Jenna called out seeing Trista getting ready to leave.

"Look, I told you that I couldn't stay long. Things to do, student council to win, you know…a life,' she explained. Jenna used her tongue to touch the upper part of her mouth and brought it down making a popping sound before saying,

"I hate to say it, but blondie is right."

"Jenna!" called Angella.

"I have to make sure my dancing is on point. I have things to do too," she answered. "Which means total revamp of my style."

"You're changing styles?" Travis asked.

"Revamp…as in mixing it up with a bit of flava," she said while getting up, heading out. Hylis could see Jenna and Trista's friendship wasn't where it needed to be yet.

"Oh I remember this. Aren't you friends with Daloris?" Hylis asked Jenna. She turned her head and answered with,

"She's alright."

"And isn't uhhh, what's his name. Ryo-Al, isn't he a boy or something," Hylis also asked.

"Your point?" Jenna countered which resulted in Trista gasping with an idea,

"_Shut up_! Ooo, Jenna help me take Daloris out of the running and I'll help you win that dance spot."

"How?" Travis wanted to know.

"Ryo-Al puh-lease. He's a boy, I'm a girl, you do the math," she said to him while walking out the shop with Jenna.

"Scary. Just scary when those two work together, yet alone agree on something," Zac joked.

"And you know about Daloris and Ryo-Al kid how?" Angela questioned.

"Ohhhh history books, lots and lots of history books," Leo answered.

"Which would explain Aureka's and Dycoon's vast knowledge," Travis thought.

"Anyway, Travis we want you guys to do whatever and we'll just be around," Hylis assured.

"Angela I'm out, you coming?" Zac asked her.

"You can go on. I want to stay and help Syrus out with a water potion," she said to him. Zac's eyes headed over and glared up and down at Syrus by the checkout counter which annoyed Angela. "You can trust him," she told her brother.

"Not him I'm worried about," he said.

"Oh how _dare_ you. How dare you throw shade at me like that," she exclaimed.


	8. Episode 8: Anomali

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 8: Anomali**

Between the dimensions of the Milky Way Galaxy & the Aurora Galaxy, out in space the Dimensional Fortress, the spacecraft stayed in balance between both worlds. The part of the ship you could not see faced Earth while the part you could see faced Th'rial. The fortress contained workers named Tomas [Toe-Ma] who kept the craft in working conditions. The craft's interior is broken down in five levels, with the center containing the captain's bridge. A chair sat at the edge of the chamber, soon followed by whispers that gathered around as black fog slithered. When it reached the chair, it clumped together forming into a black silhouette of an entity with tiny stars all throughout the figure it was portraying.

"Anomali, it is such an honor to stand before you." A heavy set child with long white hair, orange eyes, in a layered poof skirt with ruffles and a pink southern hat with a yellow bow tied into it. Her voice was introduced to Anomali before her body as it materialized soon after in front of it.

"It is here…can't you hear it? The star that can light up an entire galaxy. It is hidden within the essences of those lesser beings, locked in a dormant stasis. And yet it beckons." When Anomali spoke, its voice mixed with both male and female while echoing. "You who were once Toma. I granted you the Powers of Cosmic into becoming my Aprostar.

"I am Eshtar [Ish-Tar] and as your Aprostar, I will find these Anointed Beings. I will find the one that has it." Eshtar's body transitioned into tiny stars of light, as they broke apart and scattered, disappearing.

On Earth a few days later, Angela was at school walking with Leo and Hylis. Having never gone to school, they wanted to finally see what the buzz was all about.

"You sure about this? School and all?" Angela asked them. Though they can dress normally enough, their hair on the other hand would draw attention…in this day-in-age, it's all about color.

"Listen, we know the history, we know what to do and what not to do. We can handle this," assured Leo.

"Fine. Travis informed us to tell you that you can do just about whatever. Just know we will be watching," Angela told them.

"Thanks _mom_," Hylis stressed, while crossing her arms. Angela escorted them to the library, which was like walking into an ancient museum to the twins as the twins went to check out Earth's history and the current tech. Everything was going well when Angela felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Kenny?! Hi…" Angela said awkwardly.

"Sup pretty mama," he said with a grin. Angela had to look up at Kenny for he was the height of a basketball player. He presented himself with a low fade haircut, lilac eyes and brown skin. He had been trying to get with Angela for a while with no luck insight.

"Kenny for the thousandth time, I'm not going to go out with you," Angela cutting him off at the start.

"Oh c'mon why not? You can never give me a good enough reason," he asked her.

"Because…I have reasons. I'm already seeing someone who is none of your business," she told him.

"Who's dat? Do I know him?" he asked.

"Whoa, _pause_ dude. It doesn't matter, just know the answer is never," she explained to him.

"Aight, but I didn't come over to ask you that. I wanted to invite you to come see me in the archer contest." Before Angela could say anything,

"She'll be there. As I will personally assure to it as I'm coming with," inserted Trista. Angela looked at Trista like she was crazy for not only intruding, but also popping out of the blue.

"Um yeah that's cool," said Kenny while Angela gave Trista the evil eye. When Kenny left is when Angela grabbed Trista by the arm to turn her around.

"What the hell was that?" she asked her.

"Whad—it's a win win situation," Trista said.

"A win win for whom, your ass?" Angela questioned.

"Look sweetie, since you aren't going to take him, I'll gladly step in as the boy his buns of steel," Trista said with a smile. Angela continued to give Trista the evil eye. "Alright, alright. Come by my house, we can do a sleepover thing. I'll totally make it up to you…plllleeeassssee," Trista pleaded.


	9. Episode 9: Pulse Radar

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 9: Pulse Radar**

When the last bell rang, the school day was over which caused a hoard of kids rushing out of their classes. They packed what they needed and headed home. Angela caught up with Travis and walked with him from the parking lot.

"Can you believe that my brother manage to get a weekend spot at Club Truth-or-DARE?"

"DJing on the ones and twos! He will be able to show off his music skills to an actual audience," said Travis. "By the way, how did the twins do?"

"Jenna and Zac are tracking them down as we speak. They weren't that bad and I felt that this experience was a good way of adjusting to not only our time, but also Earth's past. Granted, high school not the best place in the world. Oh and before I forget, Trista texted me and wanted us to wait for her," added Angela.

_"She did borrow my Spanish book, didn't she?"_ thought Travis to himself.

Angela heard something fall and looked back and saw a brown leather bound notebook on the ground. While she picked it up, Travis checked the rest of his stuff, realizing that his notebook fell out.

"Wait!" he said loudly, but Angela had opened it. Inside contained drawings some color, some black and grays, and—

"Whoa! Is that Jenna?" Angela asked curiously after checking out the sketch. Travis tried getting the notebook back from her by reaching for it, but Angela kept pressing her back against him. Moving the notebook away from his hand, till he finally managed to grab it. When he placed it back in his sidepack, he began to blush from embarrassment.

"Did you draw those?" she asked excitedly.

"You weren't supposed to see them…but yeah," Travis said reluctantly.

"Travis! They're really good. Seriously, you should have your works showing at the school's art show," Angela encouraged.

"Umm, no thanks. This is more of a…private thing I do on the side," he rejected.

"Just think about it. Even though I'm more of a science gal, we need people like you to represent the arts well and that they can kick some academic ass too," she continued.

"Fine. When you put it like that, I'll think about it," he submitted.

"Awesome!" said Angela in agreement. They both raised their right hands and high-fived each other.

From contact, it generated an electric grid, similar to a magnetic sonar field. The pulse swept a crossed the parking lot, highlighting nearby energy matter.

"Whoa! What was that? What just happened?" Travis asked.

"Maybe…some type of Pulse Radar," Angela guessed.

"Pulse what?" he questioned.

"It reminded me of an electric eel of how water plus electricity work together. Eels are able to pick up on their prey," Angela explained. Suddenly, they felt the grid starting to change, as if ripples appearing in a calm stream of water. This change alerted them, feeling a strange energy matter entering the grid that was strong. This energy matter stood out from the rest.

"Did you feel that?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, but I don't sense anything around us. This makes me question if they're being cloaked. As if the person is hiding their presence from us or something," said Travis.

They decided to test out this new power for a second time and high-fived again, which triggered another Pulse Radar. Together using a sixth sense, they were able to send a signal that follow the location of this energy matter and upon finding it, they both knew it was a child, over weight, and only two lots over from them. The intruder's gender was female, but age-wise seem to be within the hundreds. It wasn't long before the child suddenly looked up and knew they were there, disconnecting their electromagnetic link.

"We can't let them escape," warned Angela.

"I'm doming the area, brace yourself," he said. Travis held out his hand up in the air and spell casted, "_Dimensional Rift_!" A huge black dome began to enlarge itself from where Travis was standing on outward.

"What by the gods is that?" asked Hylis. Her eyes glanced out of the window when she saw a dome covering the parking lot.

"…that's the Dimensional Rift? You know," said Zac puzzled.

"You taught him. Well not you, but you. As in the Leo from the future that never was. He taught Travis that spell," Jenna explained to them. "The spell will allow a battle to continue without alarming or putting humans in danger." Hylis placed her hand up to freeze time,

"You never told me about a spell like that?"

"That's because I don't know of a spell like that," Leo told her. Hylis placed her hand down, unfreezing them.

The tracked intruder decided to leave behind a present before materializing out of the area, right before the entire parking lot was dome. With regular humans unable to see what's going on, the only people inside the dome parking lot was Travis and Angela, but that began to change. Multiple teleportation beams began to appear before them; with each, beamed a galactic creation called the Toma [Toe-Ma]. These Tomas had on black skinny armor, but had a headpiece that covered their entire face. It was dome-shaped with seven circular dents around the top of it.


	10. Episode 10: Eyes Like Sapphire!

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 10: Eyes Like Sapphire!**

Tomas had full light black armor with the center of their mask having a huge green dot. They started marching toward them; they motion their arms up and down in an almost robotic method. Angela flicked her hand and sent one of them flying on top of a car.

"You can toss people now?" Travis asked.

"Depends on the weight. I keep telling you guys my ability is like a muscle. These things are apparently light, but seem to appear in swarms," Angela told him as she sent another in the air.

One came from the side, but was blasted by fireworks sent by Travis. Before he could cast the transformation spell, two Tomas lunged and grabbed him by the arms. Angela was grabbed also from behind in the form of a bear hug, but she dropped her body weight and elbowed the Toma in the stomach and then proceeded to grab its shoulder and hip threw it to the ground.

Jenna came charging in, her body turned hard as a rock as she grabbed the two Tomas by their necks that were holding Travis and hurled them off of him.

"Tomas?" gasped Hylis.

"What are they doing here?" asked Leo as when they entered the dome from the opposite side.

"You know…I'm starting to get more and more pissed off that I don't have a active power," complained Zac who could only see glimpse of the future. His eyes flashed white when he dodged a fist from a Toma while they began piling on top of Jenna. She had to focus, making her body light as a feather, which caused her body to alter into a phase where she was able to pass through them like walking through walls.

"Whoa! Really?" said Trista to herself when she stepped through the dome, seeing the chaos. She dropped her stuff as her wild feline alter ego Roxi took possession of her body. Roxi jumped on top of a car and then jumped down, pouncing on top of an unsuspecting Toma. She pushed off of it and spin kicked another. Five move Tomas beamed down, teleporting in. Together in sync they touched their mask and that green dot started to glow and before she knew it, Roxi was bombarded with green plasum beams similar to Ezekiel 69's laser beam that blasted her up into the air.

"Ahh!" she screamed as her launch began descending. She slammed on top of a bus and the force of impact caused her to roll off of it to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that she hadn't hit the ground. The scare jolted Trista back into control of her own body. When Trista looked up she saw that she was dangling from the bus' roof. A dark haired guy had her hand and that's when he started to pull her up using only one hand.

It wasn't until she was finally on the roof of the bus that her jungle green eyes met his sapphire ones. It was he; his gaze that triggered something within Trista when she started to experience wild sexual urges toward him, a stranger up until now. Standing by him was making Trista go into heat, a sensation she thought she could suppress in the past. However, it wasn't her, but this guy with shoulder length wild black hair and only a few feet taller than she was. His torn gray T-shirt and dirty jeans that at one point was white. She started questioning who this guy was and that is when he took a step toward her.


	11. Episode 11: Enter the Toma

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 11: Enter the Toma**

He took his hand and touched her cheek, his thumb following the outline that made up it. He was so close to Trista that she was able to feel his cultivating heat from his presence, entangling hers. This unexpected whirlwind was severed when a bunch of Tomas jumped on top of the bus. Trista turned her headfirst and then her body around as her eyes flashed taking the appearance of glowing jungle cat's eyes for a second before returning back to green. The guy also turned in the opposite direction, his sapphire eyes now glowing as the aura of a great wolf manifested and howled from his body. Three Tomas were to the left and three Tomas were to the right, trapping encasing them in a tighter spot. A Toma from each side jumped toward them, but with both of their sense heightened, they turned sideways, extended their leg and kicked the Toma off of the bus in different directions.

On Roxi's side, the second Toma began swinging and each fist that came at her she blocked before doing a black flip. Upon back flipping, her feet kicked the second Toma, knocking it off of the bus. The second Toma on the opposite side came at the guy, but he didn't even give it a chance and crouched downward, moving his legs in a b-boy swinging style and tripped the Toma, but while it was crashing forward, he trust his other foot into it, sending it straight off of the bus. The third one swooped in, but the guy's sense picked up on it. He planted his left hand on his side and swung up into a one-handed cartwheel in which his right foot slammed into the Toma, sending it flying off. This followed by Roxi doing a claw attack that knocked the other third Toma off. Trista took back control and turned to see the guy had vanished.

"Oh come on," said Hylis as a couple of Tomas came up to them.

"The more we knock them out, the more seem to appear," Jenna stated to everyone around.

"They're coming in swarms," shouted Zac. Leo grabbed Hylis' hand and while holding on, he hurled her back, causing her legs to swing and kick a Toma. Now in front of her brother, she did the same thing and while still holding on to him, she hurled him back, causing his legs to swing into another Toma. He did the same thing in return as Hylis feet swung into yet another Toma while she this time let go of his hand and did an air kick to the last one that stood in before them.

"You guys need to locate the Singularity!" shouted Leo. Hylis ducked down while Leo grabbed a Toma's fist. Hylis held out her hands generating a timer blast. Leo pushed the fist up while, pulling Hylis back to his side and both of them front forward kicked the Toma at the same time into a group of them. From contact the group exploded from the timed blast.

"The what?" asked Angela.

"It's the singularity that is teleporting them. Destroy it and you'll stop their numbers," Hylis quickly explained to them. Angela and Travis did another Pulse Sonar that showed the gang's colors while Leo and Hylis' were more golden. There was a van that pulsated back metallic array.

"We're picking up strange waves back via that van over there,"

"That's it!" yelled Leo. Leo held out both hands and cast a _Malok_ incantation that discharged a very large crystal from his hands, destroying the van. This sent out a shockwave that caused the Tomas to freeze and teleport back to where they came from.


	12. Episode 12: Kylen

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 12: Kylen**

Everyone met at the magic shop to discuss what happened. Within the backroom, Syrus through water healing healed those that needed it.

"Damned! This is a new outfit too," complained Trista. Her outfit was dirty and torn from the parking lot.

"Who or what were those things?' asked Travis.

"Toma," said Hylis.

"They're unlike anything you've faced before. They attack in swarms. The Singularity is a beacon that links from here to there, allowing them to teleport within the beacon's range," Leo explained. "Destroy one and more will come to replace it. Destroy the beacon and you sever the link thus they go back to wherever they came from."

"Who's sending them?" asked Zac. Angela remembered seeing a child before the attack.

"We…can't say," said Hylis.

"WHAT! You cannot be serious right now!" yelled Jenna.

"They technically haven't made themselves known yet so until then, we can't say," said Hylis.

"Really? Can today get any worse?" asked Jenna.

"Oh believe me, it can." Everyone in the room turned to their right and there stood a man in an all white suit.

"Kessel," said Angela.

"Kessel!?" Everyone said.

"This is that freak?" asked Jenna. Zac instinctively stood up and approached him while said,

"You got some balls showing up here after what you did."

"Eyes red as fire. You must be the brother," Kessel said to him. Travis who had his back against a book shelve, jumped when out of the corner of his eye he saw Kessel standing right next to him. Zac moved his body around confusingly until he realized that Kessel was in the back now. Travis became worried, as he was unable to follow Kessel's speed.

"And Travis Ka'Harris. Leader of these witches. Maybe I should focus my attention toward you instead," said Kessel.

"Can we help you with something?" asked Trista.

"As a matter of fact you can." Kessel reached inside his jacket and pulled out a photo and showed it to them. "His name is Kylen [Kai-Lin]." Trista gulped when she saw that the mysterious guy she encountered at the parking lot, Kessel was holding his mug shot. "He's property of mine that has gone…rogue."

"Why on Earth would we assist you in anything?" Travis asked him, only to see that he was next to Zac.

"Oh I never said you would. But the way he is wired, he'll fine you. And when he does, I expect him to be returned to me. If not, then I will take that as a means of theft. And if that were to happen, it'll give me means to hunt all five of you instead. However, it seem that my efforts wasn't a total waste of my time. I'll see you all again I'm sure real soon." Kessel turned his back on them and proceeded out of the store where a limo was waiting for him.

"…that's not good," said Hylis after Kessel left.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"Oh dear brother. You've been in the castle way too long," she said, patting his cheek before he brushed her hand away. "War tatic wise, Kessel kenw what he was doing."

"War tactic?" asked Travis.

"Not that he doesn't fear you guys, he considers you all a together a treat. Nonetheless, Kessel is at a different level of power so much so—he can attack you anytime, anywhere, anyplace." Hylis explained further to them.

"Wait. You said war tactic? Did he just declared war on us if that guy in the photo isn't returned to him?" asked Angela.

"Not yet, but considering you guys haven't seen that guy and Kessel hasn't made a complete move yet, I still think he should be placed aside for now," said Leo.

"And I agree, however I think there are forces at work to the point that you guys need more power. Your focus should be the Lights of Aurora," said Hylis, which caused Leo to choke, as he wasn't prepared toward what came out of her mouth.


	13. Episode 13: The Lights

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 13: The Lights**

"Are you kidding me?!" Leo said to her.

"Not to break up this combo, but what the hell are the two of you talking about? What are these Lights?" Travis asked them.

"They tune everyone out of the room like some type of future twin speak, it's weird," said Zac.

"Right…umm, lets start from the beginning," said Leo.

"In this case it would be the ending," corrected Hylis.

"You're doing it again," said Jenna.

"According to our records, back in the Future that Never Was, the battle between you guys and Xiong, you all lost that battle in that timeline," Hylis started.

"Whoa waid—we died?" asked Zac.

"Our father gave up his life to protect our mother. After giving birth to the Leo you encountered before she too died. Unknowingly, Chakca gave birth to the Bringer of Destruction. She raged on our planet by storm," continued Leo. "Within just days of her being born, she already developed into an adult form. That Leo had a much more harsher life than I did growing up. His whole entire upbringing was aimed at talking the Bringer of Destruction down. And when he was able to, they fought hard."

"The battle reached a point where that Leo had no choice but to use a cosmic artifact. Defeating her with that artifact came with a high price," said Hylis. "The Lights of Aurora will give you guys temporary access to the Power of the Cosmos. You will need this connection in order to gain entree to a power that transcends the Th'rialian gods. It is the only way for you all to face what we this is to come."

"This is where my sister and I disagree. You all already contain the Power of the gods, allowing you to become Elemental Knights. By you possessing the Power of Cosmic in addition to what you have is on a whole 'nother level.

"Have you not heard us? What we are and what we do?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, if it's the next level of power that we need, better to have it now than it being too late," said Trista. Hylis looked at them and smirked before saying,

"There is just one tiny thing we haven't mentioned. These particular Lights are bounded to specific elementals…as in Demons."


	14. Episode 14: Witches & Demons

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 14: Witches & Demons**

The next morning, Angela woke up from her bed as sweet beaded down her forehead. A night terror plagued her mind as she tried thinking about what the royal twins had said about the Lights of Aurora. Prince Leo's White Diamond Crystal chose her to go after the first Light. However, what worried her most was obtaining it alone, cut off from transforming. She wanted to ask Travis if she could borrow the Book of the Craft, but remembered that without transforming, she was limited to being only able to use level one spells such as Atari.

Angela removed her covers and proceeded for the bathroom. While in there she freshened up, brushed her teeth and straightened her hair. After, she headed downstairs, wearing a half long, half short sleeve white top, black shimmering beads dangled from her gray wavy shirt along with black knee-high boots.

"Mom and Dad left already?' she asked when she saw only her brother at the table. Zac looked up at her with milk dripping from his mouth from his cereal that he was eating.

"They had to head out early so they said we're on our own with breakfast," relayed Zac.

"Great. This could be my last day on earth and my parents aren't even here for me to see them," Angela complained. She opened the frig to grab a yogurt and sat at the kitchen table.

"You really going to go through with it?' he asked her.

"What choice do we have? We already possess the Power of the Elements, we already have the Power of the gods, and after facing those Tomas, we need the Power of the Cosmos." Angela took a spoon and dug into her yogurt.

After breakfast, Zac headed for school while Angela headed toward the Magic Shop to meet up with the twins. While in the store, she placed her head on Syrus' shoulder for comfort.

"I crafted something for you," he said to her. He handed her a small box that contained five blue orbs. "Water in it's purest form that has been blessed."

"Thank you," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"You ready?" asked Leo, seeing the two.

"Great timing," Angela joked. Hylis and Leo led Angela to the back of the shop. There, Hylis handed Angela a clear gem and expressed,

"Trap The Light within the gem and the Power of the Cosmos will become yours."

"By going alone, you will be cut off from becoming an Elemental Warrior. We are sending you to the past, one Halloween year ago," said Leo.

"Wait what? I'm traveling to the past?" she asked them.

"There's more. You won't be able to return until you capture The Light," Hylis added.

"…this so better be worth it," said a not so happy Angela. Leo took off his earring as the chain draped longer than a few seconds ago. The White Diamond Crystal began swinging back and forth as Angela closed her eyes. _"What is lost will now be found. Trapped beneath the sea while bound. Drift off into time and space and arrive where I need to be this moment and place."_


	15. Episode 15: The Kregger's Manor

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 15: The Kregger's Manor**

The sounds of snapping from fingers echoed in Angela's ears and didn't stop until her blurred vision became clear again. She could see a black iron bar gate stood directly in front of her and beyond it stood a manor. In addition, noticed people gathering together dressed in costumes. While in thought, she flipped back her blue hair when she heard the shouts of someone choking. She turned around and saw a guy in a paintball costume drenched in water from the top up.

"I am so sorry," Angela said apologetically.

"What is your damage lady," complained the guy soaked in water.

"Maybe that will get you sober up Dek," said a girl in a maid uniform.

"Shut up Sammy! How would you like it if I paintball your ass!" He shouted. He started waving his paintball gun around and when I came toward her, Angela grabbed his wrist and flipped him to where he would land on the ground on his butt.

"Wow," said Sammy.

"No way," said a girl next to Sammy in a cowgirl costume.

"Holy shit!" said Dek's buddy.

"Serves him right. Who the hell comes to a Halloween costume party, an elite college party I may add and is post drunk? Charles, get your friend," said Sammy.

"Dude get up," said Charles. While Dek's paintball gear was packed with red patches, Charles's on the other hand was green. Dek pulled on Charles in order to get up.

"Y'all need some help?" asked cowgirl Amy.

"Don't help them Amy, they got no one to blame but their own damn selves," said Sammy, looking at the both of them. Dek looked up at Angela with disgust, but Angela returned the look with a smile when the two of them finally moved on.

"That was awesome. Back where I come from, no one would dare do something like that," said Amy as they approached Angela.

"I really am a lady. I have very low patients when it comes to jerks and asses, asses and jerks," Angela said to them.

"Jerks and asses, asses and jerks…I like that, freshman right?" Sammy asked her. Before Angela said anything, she had to ponder for a minute because she hadn't been called a freshman in a while.

"Yeah. In fact I just got here and my roommate who is out of town told me about this joint. A good way to meet new people, however it would help if I knew someone to go with," Angela acted.

"This is my first year here too," said Amy.

"Well, since you manage to get rid of the riffraff, tag along with us," expressed Sammy with a friendly smile.

"Really? You're sure?" Angela asked again.

"It's going to be so much fun, c'mon," said Amy, grabbing and wrapping her arm around Angela's. All three girls followed the crowd from the gated entrance to the top of the stairs only to be greeted by a fellow student named Jason who stood guard. He was allowing the "chosen" to enter.

"Hey Jason, don't you look manly in your executioner costume.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. You may enter, accept for you," Jason said while pointing his sword at Angela. "She is an unknown in the eyes of the court."

"Seriously?" Angela thought out loud.

"She's with us, besides I'll save you a dance," Sammy whispered in his ear.

"Whom costume does thou wearith?" Jason asked, scanning her with his darting dark eyes.

"I'ma…witch. Blue hair and all. Does thou approve?" she told him, thinking it's Halloween, might as well just go with the flow.

"…the court approves. Enter if you dare," Jason said to them. Angela pulled Sammy to whisper,

"Does he really talk like that?"

"He really gets into his character," she answered. A maid, a cowgirl and a witch entered into the Kregger's Manor.


	16. Episode 16: Self-Lost

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 16: Self-Lost**

The Kregger's Manor from the outside had decaying white plaster and age cracks all on the side of the manor. Dark shadows covered what would be a yard only to reflect murky darkness. Cold brick and cobblestones made up pillars on the deck. The atmosphere around the manor was such a sensory overload that spending the night would never happen.

The inside however was completely different as it had such an electrifying energy with the party music, dancing, and drunken mess. Lots of people dressed up from a Joker to a sexy sponge. Dancing in the middle of the main lobby.

"Whose house is this?" Angela asked while moving through the crowd.

"A girl named Brianna. She got like all of the connections. I think she's wearing a super woman costume," said Sammy. Sammy took Amy to meet some dorm-mates; this gave Angela time to explore a little bit. Toward the side, there was a stairwell leading up to the second floor. However, while she was heading up, a girl in a super woman costume was heading down, but stopped.

"Do I know you?" she asked. This had to be Brianna. Forget about super woman, she should have been spider woman, because Angela felt that the way she stopped to analyze her made it seem like her spider sense was going off.

"You…you must be Brianna." Angela said.

"Cha."

"Great party, I just had to see the infamous Brianna because the rumors can't be true," acted Angela. Angela found herself feeling nervous, guilty even. Unease by all of the lies she was telling.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Brianna asked inquisitively. Angela eyes widen, trying to come up with something, but continued with,

"You know…_the rumor_."

"I'm going to KILL DEK!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Yes! Dek! Hell of a guy, where's your bathroom?" Angela deflected.

"You have no idea. Umm there's a couple of them, but since you're hallway up the stairs, take the first one on the left," Brianna said to her.

While Brianna headed downstairs, Angela proceed up, finding herself down a long narrow hallway. She maneuvered left and upon pacing her hand on the doorknob she heard her name being called out. What seemed to have come from down the hallway, after came slight laughter. The intensity of the laughter personified into fear that gripped Angela. The menacing tone of Angela's name being called out was hate as if mocking her presence. Angela's heart began pounding as a sinking feeling in her stomach gave way. This sickening feeling of fear held Angela in place, frozen.

It wasn't long before Angela felt her body being pushed directly to the bathroom door. With her back up against the door, she experienced her feet rising above the floor as if someone was lifting her up. The more elevated she went, the more she weight she felt being pressed against her. Pressing her chest, pressing her body against the door. Angela sensed a force as if her body was being use to brake down the bathroom door open, hearing the cracking of the door behind her. The sound Angela was only able to produce was a choking noise, unable to form words. This left her unable to scream for any help. A moment later and she was suddenly dropped, falling to the floor just as Charles along with two girls reached the top of the stairs.


	17. Episode 17: Whispers in the Dark

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 17: Whispers in the Dark**

Angela was back on the main floor, sitting on a couch while Charles went to grab a bottle of water for her. She placed her hand ever heart, breathing low shallow breaths to calm her nerves. It's one thing to see an attack coming, but to see nothing at all is…scary.

"Here," said Charles, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," she said. She drank the bottle as she placed the cap back on it when Charles felt her forehead.

"Do…you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just had a little panic attack was all," she told him. He removed his hand and sat next to her.

"Sorry about earlier, Dek…you either love him or hate him. But, I would like to reintroduce myself," he turned to her with a smile.

_"Please tell me this boy isn't hitting on me?"_ she asked herself, but decided to brush it off when he extended his hand for a handshake. She began to inch her hand forward to receive it, but stopped mid length. Just to be on the safe side, she retracted her hand back and said,

"I'm married."

"Ouch," Charles said, placing his extended hand over his heart. "Funny, I don't see a ring."

"C'mon now, I'm playing a caricature here," she told him.

"Oh?! So, she's single then?" he asked with a grin.

Away from them, Brianna proceeded to take Sammy upstairs to see the manor's master bedroom. When they reached to top Sammy remembered that she left her purse with Amy and wanted to get it back because it had her camera in it. Sammy sprung back down while Brianna started walking down the hallway. Midway she picked her head up as the hall lamps began flickering. When she reached the master suite, she saw the door was a foot opened. This was odd to her because she was just upstairs and made sure all of the doors were closed. She placed her hand on the door and opened it wider to peek further inside. It was only until she flicked the light switch that she was able to scan the room fully. She saw nothing was out of the ordinary. The master bedroom of a king size bed that faced north while an unused fireplace sat east from it. Dark wooden floors with pale red, gold, in addition to the dingy curtains that draped to the floor.

Brianna went over to the fireplace because a portrait of a lady who owned the manor. Brianna checked out Ms. Kregger's white gown with brown deigns that outlined it. Her hands had been placed on her lap with a dark background behind her. Brianna quickly turned around, hearing the sound of whispers from behind and yet witnessed nothing. She slowly rotated back around, her attention back at the portrait with Ms. Kregger's right hand now facing a different direction, pointing to her right side.


	18. Episode 18: Hexed

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 18: Hexed**

Brianna looked to her left and there in front of a window stood a study desk and on top of it was a tall jewelry box. Brianna took a step forward only to notice that it seemed like Ms. Kregger's eyes followed. That was when the whispers picked back up again. With each forward step, the whispers became more and more of conversations that were meant for private ears. The box was hand crafted of black wood with the chaos symbol painted red in the center. Above it was a latch with a small lock on it. Words in symbols were carved on the roof of the box. It wasn't until Brianna touched the box that the whispers stopped.

Brianna looked back at the portrait seeing that Ms. Kregger's hand was positioned back on her lap, but her eyes… Those eyes pierced Brianna's soul, making her feel compelled to find out what is in the box. Brianna pulled the bottom drawer from the box all the way out. Hoping for a key to open the lock, she placed it on the bed only to see stones. Stones with the same symbols carved into them. She then took her fingertips and traced the lock, wishing she had the key to open it. She unthinkingly tugged on it and it unlocked as her eyes widen in disbelief. She removed the lock, placing it on the desk and flipped the latch which upon pulling on the two little knobs, the chaos symbol started to divide in half.

When the box was fully opened, a rush of dread took over her, so much so she found herself collapsing onto the wooden floor. She began experiencing an outer and inner body transition within her consciousness. During periods where she felt her outer-state, she tried moving, but she couldn't. A pressure was on her, keeping her in place both physically and mentally as she started chocking.

"Brie, you in there?" called out Sammy. Slight noises was coming from the only room that the door was opened and light eliminating from it. Just as Sammy reached the room, the door closed on her. Sammy was startled by the velocity and force the door generated. As she reached for the door handle, it started jiggling violently. As Sammy took a step back the jiggling stopped. The door creaked opened,

"Ah!" screamed Sammy. Brianna stood inside. "Oh, girl you scared me," Sammy said to her.

"My bad," Brianna said.

"I thought…well I heard…are you alright?" You don't look so well, your eyes are all bloodshot," said Sammy, concerned.

"Hey, speaking of scary. Come inside, there's something I'm just dying to show you," Brianna offered.

"Well, I got my camera so show me," Sammy said and entered the master's bedroom. Brianna stared out into the hall and grinned. Her eyes slanted in Sammy's direction as the door shut without any indication of her touching it.


	19. Episode 19: Then There Were Five

((Five warriors with witching abilities and elemental powers are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors! Together, they must fight for their lives! With help from the future, they must gather the Lights of Aurora in order to protect the Royal Family. Without The Lights, stars will die, people will turn, for IT is coming...))

Season 3: W.O.T.E

Saga: The Lights of Aurora

Book 11: Blue Sapphire

* * *

**Episode 19: Then There Were Five**

"Umm where's Amy?" Angela asked.

"I think she had a little too much to drink. Think she went upstairs for the bathroom," said Charles.

"Upstairs?" Angela said reluctantly. "Umm, I'm feeling fine now, so I'm just going to go and check up on here."

"Sure, I'll come with."

"No. It's a…girl thing. Stay here, I will return," Angela told him. Angela moved through the crowd to get to the stairs. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Sammy for a while either. When she reached the stairs, she started heading up and by the time she got to the second floor, she placed her guard up. Unlike the last time, down further was a light coming from a room that Angela didn't recall being opened at all at the time she was upstairs.

"Amy?" she whispered, but received no answer. She called out Amy's name again via another whisper, but still collected the same response of nothing. The lighting began flickering on and off as soon as she walked by it. Inches away from the opened door, Angela felt frozen by her own fear do to what she had experienced earlier. Angela jumped in fright as someone tapped her from behind.

"Whoa, you okay?" Amy asked. Angela looked at her and took a breath in and sighed.

"I was looking for you," Angela said to her.

"I thought I heard my name being called," Amy told her. "Oh, look at what I found darlin'." Amy lifted up a small rectangular case. "I found it on the bed in that room. Looks old." Angela looked back at the room and saw that the door was now closed.

"Let's check it out," she said.

"How 'bout we not…do it here," Angela suggested.

Back at the party, Angela & Amy headed to the couch where Charles and Dek were when Amy started to show them the stones from the case.

"YO! EVERYBODY! Police been called. ROLLOUT!" shouted Jason when he barged in from the front door like a bat out of hell. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and scrambled out of the manor.

"Aye," startled Amy when a group smacked into her, in which the case fell out of her hands. The stone landed on the floor, scattered.

"Well it was nice while it lasted. Nice meeting you all. Some more than others," said Dek.

"Wait, where's Sammy?" Angela asked them.

"Wasn't she with you Amy?" asked Charles.

"For a minute. She came to get her purse that I was carrying."

"Yo, you guys coming or what?" asked Jason when he approached them.

"Look I'm going. If Sammy stays here and get caught then that's her own damn fought," expressed Dek and soon after, headed for the front door. By the time he had go there, the front door slammed shut with such force by itself, it 'caused him to jump back.

"Did…anyone else see that?" asked Jason.

"My…my…my." They looked over to see Brianna standing in front of an entranceway to the next room over. "And then there was five. The five of you aren't going anywhere. In fact, the real party has just begun," she said with a devious grin. Suddenly the door leading to the basement to their right flew opened as a demonic Sammy ran rapid on all fours toward them.


End file.
